


Transformers AutobotsxFemale Reader

by Starryyeah



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: Different versions of your fav Autobot cybertronians paired with you the reader





	1. Chapter 1

It was just a boring every ordinary day as usual at the Autobot base. You were excited to see your secret crush Bumblebee. It will be the 32nd anniversary since he arrived on earth all the way back in 1987. You wanted to plan something special and a surprise for him. You had everyone at the base pitch in and help too and the only one who didn’t know about it was Bumblebee himself. Bee had just come back from doing some patrolling and scouting to see if any remaining decepticons were still on earth. He sighed and wondered when he would get to see you again. What you didn’t know was that Bee also secretly harbored feelings for you too but how was it supposed to work when he was a 7 foot tall alien robot and you were a human? Well that would all change soon enough because Ratchet invented a shrink machine that shrink or made any cybertronians grow smaller or bigger or just to what size they originally were. Bee noticed that the whole entire base looked to be deserted. He wondered where everyone went. Suddenly everyone appeared out of their hiding spots and said to bee, “surprise Bee! Happy anniversary of since you arrived on earth!” everyone cheered.  
Bee’s optics widened and he beeped and whirred happily with his engines. He was so happy he wanted to finally get some alone time with you and you did too. You followed after Bee and brought the machine with you. He sat down on his berth in his room. He picked you up and brought you into his lap stroking and rubbing your head.  
“Ahh Bee! Th-that feels good!” You said and moaned.  
Bee through his radio asked you what was that machine you had right next to him. You turned to look up at him with a beaming face of excitement and happiness.  
“It’s a shrink machine Bee! Ratchet made it for you for your present! You see Bee I’ve wanted to tell you that I love you so freakin much!” You said as you started to cry. Bee wipes away your tears with one gentle finger on your face and turned your face to look up at him. What he said and did next made you see sparks. Bee used the shrink machine on himself to make be human male sized and he pressed his lips onto yours passionately.  
“I love you too darlin,” he said through his radio, “I always have!”  
Your eyes widened with shock and happiness that you tackled him and kissed him back rougher this time. Not wanting to be outdone but rather wanted to be in control he slid his hands to your rear and rested them there while he bit your bottom lip DEMANDING entrance into your wet cavern. You moaned into the kiss and that gave him the opportunity to skip his tongue past your lips and coil around your wet muscle doing a tongue battle for dominance. You gripped onto his chest tightly as if he were your lifeline. He eventually came out on top and his hands sneakily snuck into your shirt skirt and your underwear groping your butt cheeks roughly which earned him a mewl from you. He smirked and his lips planted bites and nips all across your smooth neck. He was marking his territory claiming you as his. You whimpered when he began to take your clothes off leaving you naked on his lap. He took one of your now erected nipples into his mouth and sloshed his tongue around the bud sucking on it between his teeth to where he made it eventually pop and harden. This elicited a moan from you as you rubbed his inner thighs and he purred. He switched nipples and groped them roughly in his hands and eventually he laid your back down on his berth and he began to lick lap and nibble your inner thighs.  
“You like that don’t you baby?” Bee said through his radio.  
You nodded and screamed Bee’s name in delight when his mouth found your delectable flower and began sucking on it.  
“Ahh Bee god! Fuck yes! You sexy hot Autobot!”  
Bee growled at this which sent vibrations to give you more ecstasy and pleasure. But he was far from done. He inserted a digit into your labia and thrusted it in and out of you feeling how tight your virgin walls were cramping down on his finger. You screamed out his name as he finger fucked you into oblivion. He went deeper in and found your ruby rubbing and stroking at it and along your inner velvety walls. Once he pulled his digit out you craved more. By this time his shaft was so aroused and so hard it ached to be inside your vagina. So he got on top of you resting his hands on your cheeks stroking them tenderly and smiled down at you before sliding his girth into you. You moans in pain as tears streamed down your cheeks but he distracted the pain long enough to let you adjust to him.  
“Bee I’m fine now! Please move in me now!” You mewled wantonly to him and he nodded. He gripped onto your hips for support as he thrusted deeper rougher and harder and faster into you drilling into you with every fiber of his being. You shouted and cursed with sex talk as the pleasure and lust rocked your body to the very core. Bee grinded his hips into yours causing friction and the slapping and clanging of metal against skin could be heard. You whimpered softly as he rammed vigorously into you trying to desperately search for your g spot. You moaned out his name panting like a dog needing release as he hit your sweet spot and he drove into it like a madman.  
“Darlin I’m gonna!-“  
“Bee I’m gonna!-“ you both say at the same time and your liquids collided meshed and mixed together inside of you. You screamed out loudly as you rode your orgasm and he as well before pulling out of you. He collapsed next to you wrapping you in his arms and puns blanket over you knowing you would be cold. He kept you as close to his chest as he could his spark giving you warmth. You sighed contently and whispered to Bee, “happy 32nd anniversary my Bee!”


	2. Prime BumblebeexFemale Reader

It was after the events of Predacons Rising after Bumblebee got his voice back. Before you went off to college Bee wanted to give you the one night you would never forget. You were packing the last of your stuff in your room at your place when you heard a knock coming from your window. It was Bee and he used his shrinking laser to make him the height of a human male. You were shocked and surprised that Bee even bothered to show up because you figured he had been busy with missions and stuff like that. He gave you one of his sexy smirks now that his mouth was now visible ever since he got his voice back. You blushed and you tried to cover yourself up because you were naked and about to take a shower. He stepped in your room through your window and grabbed your waist pressing you against him. You gasped and looked away from him as he turned your chin back to face him and he molded his lips to yours passionately. Your eyes widened into the kiss and he kissed you more hard and roughly as you finally kissed him back. You then felt his metal tongue poking through your lips and he rubbed his hands up and down your back to stimulate you. You elicited a moan as he gave you the hardest and roughest french kiss he knew you ever had. You entwine your tongue over his fighting back for dominance as he knew he was not gonna be outdone. You eventually gave up as he wrestled his tongue with yours. He came out on top as he then traveled his cold metal lips against the skin on your neck using and nibbling love bites marking his territory. You mewled softly as he went to your breasts coiling and swirling his tongue around your areola and sucked on your nipple with his teeth while pinching the other one. You fell back on your bed and your back hit the soft comfortable mattress as he was on top and you held onto his head. Bee nipped and made hickeys on your first breast then traveled to the second one to suck and nip that one too making them harden and pop with a suckling sound. You whimpered wantonly as he began to part your labia with two of his fingers. He thrusted them in and out of you as you groaned and kissed his head. He rubbed and stroked along her inner velvety walls as he got another kick and moan out of you making arch your back in reaction to that. He pulled his fingers out of you and he sucked on your vagina a little bit before you came into his mouth. He used your juices as a lubricant on his shaft and he slowly squeezed inside you giving you a little thrust. You whimpered a little bit in pain as your virgin walls clenched tightly around his member. Bee stopped staying still inside you and once you gave him the ok he rammed hard and roughly into you gripping your hips tightly. You moaned as he thrusted faster harder and deeper into you and you mewled. You arched your back as he slammed vigorously into you grunting while he did so. Once he heard you whimper again he grinded his hips into yours. He reached and searched for your pearl and he thrusted into it one last time before he heard you scream his name and on cue both you released hard and came together. He slipped out of you both of you panting heavily. He pressed his forehead against yours and he whispered, “I love you my sweetspark.”


	3. Bayverse Optimus PrimexFemale Reader

You guys lost everything. You won the battle against the decepticons but many lives Autobots and humans were lost that day. You were one of the survivors bedsides Optimus Prime. You sighed sitting on his shoulder and he rest his hand gently on the back of your head rubbing it there.  
“I’m sorry Optimus. You lost many of your comrades and I lost everyone,” you said to him as you couldn’t help but cry as a few tears stung your cheeks. He sighed too and lifted you up now so he could see your beautiful face.  
“Don’t say sorry when it wasn’t your fault ok?” Optimus gently said to you in that deep baritone sexy voice of his. You rubbed your tears away with your hands and hugged his face.  
“It’s just now that we’ve lost everything what’s there to live for now?” You asked depressed and broken.  
“Each other. We live for each other. We survived and just the two of us we will carry on like we’ve always done,” Optimus cooed to you.  
Before you could ask what he even meant by that he set you down on your feet on the ground and he shrunk down to a human male size. He hugged you tightly to him and he cupped your face making you look up into his mesmerizing blue optics and you your cheeks were now coated with a light pink just slightly though. What he did next astonished you even more. He smashed his powerful lips to yours in a desperate wanting and needy and passionate kiss almost as if like he’s been wanting to do this for so long. You felt your whole body tense up and then freeze like how time stopped for you that day. You pressed your lips harder against his and he surprisingly let out a groan of pleasure. He while growling deepened the kiss a little bit more roughly this time until he politely asked you to open your mouth with his tongue. You obliged and let him and felt his tongue explore your wet cavern. He french kissed you and he was in control as he dominated your entire mouth. You whimpered finally and just eventually gave up trying to fight his tongue back. He smirked and he won and felt so proud he took his mouth away from yours and he gently laid you down on the grass and began to suck on your sweet spots on your neck daring to leave his marks all over there. While you moan and you were distracted he began to rip your clothes off of you leaving you bare and naked underneath his lustful hungry optics. He lapped and nibbled at your skin across your shoulders now planting more hickeys. You elicited a mewl for this time and he grew bothered and aroused from hearing your wanton cries. Now he finally hit another sweet spot by poking groping and sucking and wrapping his tongue around your right nipple trying to make it harden with his teeth and he demanded from you more of your hot noises of pleasures to which you did. You wrapped your arms around his head while he made that nipple pop then he moved to the left nipple and started the same thing all over as you moaned. He smirked and once he was finished trailed love bites down your stomach and abdomen to your virginity. At last he finally found your hidden treasure and he began to press one digit against your labia and see what kind of reaction he could get out of you. It was music to his audio receptors when you delightfully gave him a mewl. He wanted more and just thought of how to do that next. Next he slipped two digits into you ruby walls and stroked and caressed at you inner lining coated with your juices. He grunted when he felt your walls clench down tightly onto his fingers. He scissored you in just the right areas to make you cum and he lapped up your juices eagerly once he slipped his fingers out of you and that caused you to whimper begging him to enter you already. After he was done lubing his stick with your cum he willfully grunted at how tight you were around him as he gently entered you. You moaned out in pain and once your walls were done clamping down on his shaft he gave a few little thrusts which sent you over the edge by mewling again.  
“Ahh Optimus!”  
“Say my name again louder this time my dear!” Optimus growled thrusting deeper rougher and faster into you.  
“Optimus!!”   
“Louder!!” He grunted as he grinded his metal hips into your soft flesh on your hips. You decided to tease him a little bit and shake your head no defiantly. But he wasn’t gonna take no for an answer. He thrusted harder and rammed more vigorously into you and while he got you distracted bit and latched onto you neck harshly as he drew out blood.  
“OPTIMUS!!!” You screeched and then screamed. He felt himself close to his end and he could feel you were too as he hit your crown jewel and pounded the living daylights out of it which in turn made you shudder arch your back and whimper softly. The both of you climaxed at the same time colliding and mixing the cum together as he pulled out of you panting and he saw you panting too. He picked you up and brought you into your house and he got in next to you with his arms wrapped securely and protectively around you while he said in a hushed tone, “I love you my one and only.”


	4. Prime OptimusxFemale Reader

It was right before all of your Autobot friends left to go back to cybertron. One leader with blue and red flames wanted to make sure he would give you a night you would never forget. You sat outside of the Autobot base kicking your feet in the air sitting on a rock. That’s when Optimus decided to come outside and greet you. You didn’t show it on the outside but on the inside you were depressed sad and lonely now hell even heartbroken. Because ever since you met the leader of your guys team over time you started to develop feelings for him. You thought what’s not to love about him? He’s good kind sweet noble humble honorable and just the best. Before Optimus came up to you a single tear fled your eye and escaped down your cheek. When he walked closer he caught it on his finger and wiped it away.  
“What’s wrong my dear one? Is there something troubling you?”  
You just now gazed up into his beautiful blue optics and nodded.  
“I know I should be happy and rejoicing right about now but I can’t freakin help I’m sad and depressed right now! Not when you I’m in love with so much is gonna leave me forever and never come back!” You sobbed into your hands.  
Optimus after first didn’t say anything. Rather at first he was shocked surprised and even happy you felt that way about him. He knelt down on one knee and gently cupped your chin forcing you to look up at him as his other hand gently wiped your tears away. He gave you a small yet sad gloomy smile.  
“I never knew or even realized you felt this way about me. I’m sorry I never noticed,” Optimus cooed to you gently rubbing your cheek caressing it.  
“Can I be so bold as to say that I reciprocate your feelings?” He asked you.  
Your eyes widened as big as saucers and you nodded and gave him a little smile. He pulled you into a great big hug as he you guys wrapped your arms around each other and felt like time had stopped for you two right then and there. He separated from you to give you a deep gentle kiss on your lips which you gladly returned. In a matter of minutes it turned into full in making out but at this point in time a beautiful black haired blue eyes man now replaced Optimus as his real body was transformed. He picked you up bridal style and brought you inside his alt mode and gently rested your back on his seats never once breaking lip contact. He slithered his tongue into your mouth French kissing you as you tried to battle his for dominance. He entwined your tongues together and he eventually won smirking now.  
“How about I give you a night you’ll never forget? Before I leave tomorrow?” Optimus asked you.  
You nodded and watched him move his lips to kiss your throat chin and jaw and make his way down and nibbled and nipped on your smooth soft skin leaving his marks on you. You by this point were moaning as you wrapped your arms around his human neck egging him on further. He trailed his lips down to your collarbone and once he was satisfied leaving more love bites on you he gently slipped all of your clothes off of you leaving you naked underneath his loving lustful eyes. He gazed down and saw you in all your glory. He leaned down to latch his teeth onto a nipple and began to suckle it while his other hand was distracting your other breast groping and tweaking it in his human hand. You elicited mewl after mewl for his audio receptors to hear and you held his head pulling him even closer to you. Once he made that rosy pert bud harden and pop he switched to the other one that needed his loving and his attention as well. You arched your back and your hands snaked their way down to his butt where you tried to get his clothes off of him as you whimpered softly. He knew what you wanted and so just like that he made his clothes disappear leaving him bare above you. As he went down to suck on your womanhood and press a digit on your labia to entice you even more your hands were everywhere in him feeling and touching the face human skin underneath your fingertips while you moaned at the same time. This earned you a deep long ass groan from him as it sent vibrations into you causing you to shudder. He french kissed and made out with your slit like crazy. After that he removed his mouth and slipped two fingers deep into you making sure to thrust them into you and stroke and rub along your walls that clenched at him so tightly. You began screaming his name out in pleasure as he had you right where he wanted you. His fingers scissored into your core causing you to orgasm and milk his hand. He sexily licked the cum off his fingers and smirked down at you.  
“Are you ready my love?” His seductive husky voice asked you.  
Shivering and shuddering you nod. At first you close your eyes waiting as he took his time to slide his girth all the way into you. You were by far a virgin and once you adjusted to his sheer length and size he began to thrust into you which made you moan loudly. Gripping your hips now he pounded and humped the living daylights out of you causing you to mewl for him again. As his lips went to an earlobe to suck on it herajmed harder faster and even deeper than before into you. You let out a whimper and than groaned wantonly for him. This was music to his audio receptors and with one final push climaxed into your sweet spot and overloaded into you. You screamed again in lust as you weren’t that far behind him. He pulled out of you panting not even breaking a sweat like you did and he laid you both down on his seats cuddling and wrapping his strong muscular arms around you to keep you safe and secure. You snuggled against him as he pulled a blanket over you and you eventually drifted off to sleep and before you did you heard from him say one lady time, “I love you.”


End file.
